This invention relates to aqueous polyurethane dispersions prepared by reaction of diisocyanates and/or polyisocyanates with polyol mixtures containing dimer diol, chain-extending agents and optionally polyols containing at least three hydroxyl groups and subsequent dispersion in water, to a process for their production and to their use in stoving lacquers.